Like Taking Candy From a Professor
by I M Sterling
Summary: Minerva is meddling, and Professor Snape and Professor Granger are bonding over Chocolate. Fluffy one-shot...rated M for a reason.


_**AN: This is just a one-shot I've been working on. It takes place at some point after the battle of Hogwarts…I didn't get into how Severus survived or what went wrong between Ron and Hermione, I have no clue how many years have passed since the battle…this is just a chocolaty excuse for a little Severus/Hermione smut and a lot of fluff. Rated M for a reason.**_

_**As always, I'm just corrupting JK Rowling's masterpiece for my own amusement. **_

Christmas Eve:

Minerva McGonagall surveyed her neatly wrapped gifts with a professional eye. The tartan paper was quite nice with the red bows, but it wasn't the outside of the gifts that was worrying her.

"Albus?"

The half-moon spectacles of the last headmaster of Hogwarts were perched on his rather long, rather crooked nose.

"Second thoughts my dear?"

"Well, if Hermione caught me, I'm quite sure she would be hurt…not to mention that I'm not as young as I used to be and that girl throws a wicked hex."

Albus laughed.

"You aren't worried about curses."

"No, I'm worried that she'll think me an interfering old fool…but I suppose the original argument holds as much weight now as it did then. I can't bear to see her make my mistakes…"

"You know it doesn't create anything correct? This will only bring what's already in her subconscious to the front of her mind. A look at one's true desires is a rare gift."

Minerva snorted. "But not a gift one normally gets in a box of chocolates."

Still, she arranged for owls to deliver her gifts. She was truly worried about the girl. It simply wasn't normal to bury yourself away so young. She was terrified that her favorite pupil would be much like herself and one of the other brilliant minds that she had taught: alone. Minerva was lucky that she still had Albus in one form, but she'd slept in an empty bed for far too many years to wish it on someone she saw as a daughter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione was grading papers in her office. A box of chocolate sat at her elbow. She needed to put the box away, they were absolutely delicious, and she'd eat the whole thing if she didn't pace herself. That thought didn't keep her from taking another bite and letting out a small moan.

A light knock on the door made her look up, mid-bite.

Severus Snape looked down at her with his lips twitching in an almost-smile.

"That good, are they?"

She swallowed and smiled up at him. "A gift from Minerva for Christmas, and yes, they're every bit of that good. Try one." She offered the gold foil box without hesitation.

He raised a brow, but didn't argue. He popped the chocolate in his mouth. The flavors were delicate but well balanced…hints of pomegranate from the center and something unusual…violets mixed into the chocolate? He was not true chocolate aficionado, but these were the most complex sweets he'd ever bitten into, but he'd be damned if he moaned over chocolate…

"Quite nice. Minerva has outdone herself. Dumbledore insisted on giving all of us socks every year for Christmas. I must admit, the firewhiskey makes a nice change."

Hermione laughed.

"I'm sure they were excellent socks."

"Most excellent. I did not darken your door simply to pilfer your chocolates though…Poppy asked me to whip up a batch of insta-heal burn paste for the infirmary. If you have a spare hour, it would make the task much less difficult to have two sets of hands."

She sniffed as she tidied the papers on her desk. "Anyone else would say that it is absolutely impossible to brew that potion without two sets of hands."

He smirked slightly. "Oh, it can be done…with proper planning and concentration, but it is much easier with two people."

"Well then, I am at your service." She dusted off her hands and grabbed her cloak. The dungeons were inevitably chilly this time of year, at least until you started working in a room with Severus Snape and three or four hot cauldrons. Things could get a tad bit warmish…because of the cauldrons…things got warm because of the cauldrons.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH

Hermione woke with a gasp, drenched in sweat.

She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Dear sweet Merlin on a stick. Had she just had an erotic dream about Severus Snape? An incredibly erotic dream. A hot, sweaty, spine-tingling dream that left her in desperate need of a cold, cold shower.

Yes, yes she had.

She scolded herself fiercely as she showered. She was a grown woman, a professor at Hogwarts…his colleague. While he had undoubtedly mellowed since the war, he wasn't so mellow that he would appreciate her mind purloining his person for her own use in that way...even in a dream.

She wrapped a towel around her body as she shivered slightly. It was almost time for her to be awake in any case. If she were lucky, he wouldn't be at breakfast. He often skipped it in favor of strong tea and toast in his own rooms.

She wasn't lucky.

He was already at the head table when she walked in, looking unusually bright and chipper for an early morning. He was sipping his tea and scribbling furiously in one of his potions journals, probably the results of his latest experiment.

All the staff knew that he didn't sleep much, or very well.

He didn't acknowledge her as she sat down, which meant he was too lost in his own work to notice. Feeling as if she'd gotten a last-minute reprieve, she poured a cup of strong tea and sipped until the warmth filled her bones.

"Hermione?"

His voice was a bit gentle, especially for him. She must look like hell.

"Good morning Severus." She pressed the warm tea cup to her cheek and avoided his eyes. No…that would just make him suspicious. She looked up at him. Hopefully the slight blush would look like the results of holding the tea against her face.

"Are you…well?"

She smiled at him. It was hardly his fault her brain had conjured that dream.

"Just a bit tired…I didn't sleep well."

"Nightmares?" They'd bonded a bit when she'd first arrived as she brewed batch after batch of dreamless sleep in the dungeons. She'd told him there was no reason he should have to brew for everyone in the castle, despite the fact that he'd done so for years. Since she needed so much of the sleeping potion, she only felt it was right to brew it herself.

That was what led to him asking for her aid on occasion. She was a competent potion maker, though she did not have the rare creative streak that he possessed. Not for potions anyway. She'd been very creative in her dream….

"Do you need a bottle of dreamless sleep? I assure you one dose will hardly decimate the stores." He knew that since the beginning of term she'd been better.

She took a long sip of tea to cover the blush. "No…I just didn't sleep long enough."

He gave her a little nod, but his eyes examined her.

She chuckled. "Really, it was only one night. This is a bit of the pot calling the cauldron black, don't you think?"

His lips twitched.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

For some reason _he_ looked slightly uncomfortable for half a second.

"Ah…actually yes. For a few hours."

She wanted to catch his hand and squeeze it. Their relationship had never progressed to such physical gestures, but he was her only real friend in the castle. The others were nice enough, but she didn't connect well with people, and most saw her unwillingness to join in as a desire for privacy. Still, it would be nice to be touched. She hadn't had a hug since Christmas when she saw Harry and Ginny.

Oh what the hell.

His face was a tad shocked when she moved her small hand on top of his large pale one. Her hand was warm from the tea, but his was several degrees warmer. She gave his hand a light squeeze and removed it, wondering if she had done something that would send him back into his shell.

His face was carefully blank, but he didn't look offended.

"Be sure to come get that dose of dreamless sleep from me if you think you need it."

"Thank you."

He nodded and left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSs

She watched him out f the corner of her eye at dinner. He caught her of course.

"Do you need something Hermione?"

"What…oh no…I was just wondering if you were still planning to come to my office tonight after dinner…"

Their weekly chess match. He had forgotten. Normally it was the highlight of his week.

"I thought, since you didn't sleep well, that you might want to postpone."

He shook his head. "Though it will undoubtedly give you the advantage, I see no reason to postpone what is generally the most enjoyable hour of my week." Hermione blushed with obvious pleasure.

Severus felt like he'd swallowed a live frog. It was nothing but the truth, but he'd certainly never admit that out loud…and yet he had.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH

"Another inglorious defeat!"

"You actually played fairly well this time."

She dimpled at him. "It only goes to show that you can't learn chess out of a book, no matter how many of them you read."

He smirked slightly.

"You would have a fair chance of winning if you played someone who didn't know that you were using strategies directly out of the books."

She opened the box and offered him another chocolate.

He hesitated then decided that it would be impolite to refuse. He had grown rather fond of her the past two years, and he was not unaware of what manners were expected between friends, he was simply a bit rusty about using them. She was undemanding company, and a source of intelligent conversation…a rare find even among the teachers.

He savored the chocolate as he watched her eat her own. It was rich and sweet, smooth as the creamy skin he could see on Hermione's neck…

What. The. Hell. was he thinking?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

Severus sighed as he looked at the bottle of dreamless sleep in his hand. Even after the war, he resorted to potions to help him sleep three or four nights a week. It came with the territory when you spent too much time in the presence of Lord Voldemort.

Last night, he'd forgotten to take his dose and he'd had the most…

_Admit it Severus. It was erotic…and sensual…and sexy as hell. _

He'd had a dream about Hermione Granger, a fellow teacher and worse, a woman who had been his student at one point.

Hermione might very well object to his mind taking such liberties with her person.

Might? She might hex off his dangly bits if she had any clue. And she'd have every right to. It was a bit disgusting when he thought about it, an old man like himself lusting after a young woman like her.

It was creepy. It was undignified. It was below him as a man and a faculty member of Hogwarts.

How pathetic could a man be, deliberately hoping to have a sex dream about a co-worker?

He didn't take the potion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

Her kisses were warm and sweet; love and acceptance poured off of her body like some seductive perfume. In the dream, he didn't question it, he simply allowed himself to do all the things he wanted to…he woke as she screamed his name.

His sheets were soaked and he felt a mixture of satisfaction and chagrin. His body had actually reached completion while he slept. That hadn't happened to him since he was thirteen. He did a quick spell on the sheets and headed to the shower. He reeked of sex, and his body seemed rather inclined to have another go around if it was offered, which of course it wasn't since the lady in question had only visited his dreams and not his bed. He might have to consider a discreet relationship with someone this summer. He had to do something to get his body under control again.

Yes, finding a nice, sensible divorcee who didn't want more than he was willing to give, that was exactly what he should do. Someone intelligent and kind. The only problem was, when he pictured the mystery woman, she morphed from a black-haired witch to Hermione Granger in three seconds flat. He would not let this…fixation rule him. Nor would he allow it to harm his friendship with the witch in question. He valued her too much to allow that.

He groaned and turned on the cold water.

When he'd cooled off he looked at the clock again. It was early, but not so early that he couldn't go to the great hall and get a cup of tea. He certainly felt the need of one…either that or another six hours of dreaming.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hermione woke feeling somewhat satisfied, but still a bit embarrassed. She was almost shocked to note that her body didn't feel sore anywhere. Worse, she could almost hear the words he'd whispered in the dream, the feeling of coming home while being in his arms, the way his hands made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the cosmos.

She sighed.

She'd found sexual release in the dream, but her body was still humming.

She covered her head with a pillow and screamed into it.

Another cold shower. That would help.

She changed her mind abruptly. She had an hour until she would normally go to the Great Hall. Cold showers in the middle of January were a bad idea…she'd just catch cold and have to go to Severus for a pepper up potion. Then he might deduce why she'd needed a cold shower, or knowing him, he might slip into her mind…and have a heart attack when he saw all the naughty thoughts she was having.

Still the idea of him slipping into her mind automatically brought her back to the dream…

She sighed as she gave in and imagined that it was his hands caressing her.

She was awfully glad that she had silencing charms on her rooms. It would be difficult and embarrassing to explain why she was screaming Severus' name if anyone happened by.

HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh HhHhHhHhHhHhHh

She felt better when she came to the Great Hall, and she might have looked better. When she saw Severus already at the table she smiled and started doing high level transfiguration theory in her head. The complex calculations kept her mind busy while she had her first cup of tea.

He surprised her when he appeared suddenly at her side. Well, to her it seemed like he'd just popped into existence. He had most likely walked over. She was too busy with her calculations to notice.

She jumped and spilled her tea…which gave her something to do anyway, while she took a second to clean up the mess with her wand. He smelled freshly scrubbed. Like her, he'd had a shower this morning. The image of his pale body covered in dripping water made her breath catch.

"I'm sorry Severus…I was thinking and didn't see you there…I was a bit startled." And extremely attracted…and so very ready to feel his lips on hers in real life. The memory of the dream was so real that she could almost feel the pressure of his lips on hers.

He nodded, looking rather…unsettled himself.

"Poppy told me to thank you for helping with the burn potion. My first years have been going through it at a remarkable rate this year." He gave her a tiny smile, the one he always gave her when he did something just to annoy her. "They're the biggest bunch of dunderheads since Potter was in school."

She rolled her eyes to let him know that she wasn't offended by his teasing. "It was my pleasure." But of course, then she was thinking about what a pleasure it had been to have him in her dreams last night, and she had to look away.

She used her wand to clean up a bit of tea on the ground that she'd missed.

She stood up, and found herself rather closer to him than she normally stood.

"I…have to go finish grading my fourth year's papers…"

Well, she didn't have to, she'd only gotten them yesterday…but she needed to be away from him before he noticed her behavior.

He broke eye contact and she left without another word.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs Ss

He had known Hermione Granger for years at school and she'd been teaching with him for two years. She was perhaps one of the worst liars he'd ever encountered. Her tendency to get flustered when she was trying to hide anything gave her away every time.

He shrugged and argued to himself that he should just let it go. After all, it wasn't all that likely that he'd caught her doing more than thinking about his birthday gift…the little swot had presented him with gifts for years, thoughtful things that inevitably filled some minor need she'd noticed…gloves with warming charms woven in to keep his fingers limber while at Quidditch matches, a set of enchanted quills that could be spelled to grade tests, preserves from a specialty shop in Diagon Alley where they'd gone one afternoon when they happened to meet at the bookstore…each gift was small, nothing inappropriate, but incredibly thoughtful. She made him feel special.

The least he could offer her was her privacy.

Then again…what if she was in some real difficulty?

He should simply ask her. That was the mature, reasonable thing to do.

He'd go to her office and ask.

She was nibbling another chocolate when Severus knocked at her office door.

"You're setting a terrible example for the dunderheads, eating chocolate this early in the day…"

She offered him the box.

"Join me?"

He took the chocolate absently.

"I needed to ask you something rather personal..."

She gulped and looked at him with wide eyes then looked quickly away. She knew he could tell she was hiding something. She had to think of something to throw him off the scent. He did not want to know what she was really hiding.

"I don't wish to pry into your private affairs, but I do want you to know that if you're ever in need of a friend…someone to help you…well, I assume you know that I am here."

She nearly choked. _Pull your mind out of the gutter girl! _ "No Severus, nothing is amiss."

_Think, think, think. _

"I did talk Minerva out of throwing you a surprise party…"

_Of course, that was a month ago. _

Severus groaned. "Thank you for that. I don't suppose you also managed to talk her out of the traditional cake and awkwardness in the break room?"

She snickered. "No, cake and awkwardness will be served on January 9th, just like every other year. However, if you speak very nicely to me, I might be willing to convince the house elves to spike the punch before they send it up."

"That would be a vast improvement, if only because it would allow me to make my escape that much quicker."

"I'll only agree to said spiking on the condition that you take me with you when you escape. I found out at Christmas that Professor Peters is a bit over friendly when in his cups."

Norman Peters had taken over History of Magic after Professor Binns floated off somewhere to retire. He was a youngish man with long eyelashes, cornflower blue eyes, and golden curls that most girls would envy. His mind was a shallow pool with no surprises; Severus despised him.

He peered at Hermione. "You are sure that nothing is wrong?" Her dislike for the History teacher might explain her behavior. He knew it was recent.

She reached over and took his hand for the third time in as many days. He wasn't sure why she was suddenly so comfortable touching him, but he didn't mind the development. "Truly, there's no monster for you to slay. The only thing I need rescuing from is a staff party." She smiled at him and he nodded.

He left the room.

He had asked. She said she was fine. He should leave it alone. He would leave it alone.

After he had a bit of a chat with the History of Magic professor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Professor Peters." Severus walked into the other man's office without an invitation.

Cornflower blue eyes looked up at him and narrowed when the dunderhead realized who he was.

"Professor Snape. Has hell frozen over? I seem to remember that when I invited you to my office at the beginning of the year, that was your reply."

Severus smirked.

"This isn't precisely a social visit. There were some rumors going around that you were perhaps a tad bit over-friendly with the female staff members at the Christmas party. I wanted to let you know that we don't do things that way at Hogwarts." He curled his hand around his wand is hopes that the man was idiot enough to draw his wand first.

The young man sniffed and patted his curls. "What way? All I did was try to chat that iceberg Professor Granger up, and I danced twice with Professor Vector and three times with Madam Hooch." The young idiot smacked his lips. "Now there's a woman who knows how to move on the dance floor."

"Be that as it may, perhaps you should keep a closer eye on your intake next time. You wouldn't want me to misunderstand your intentions toward any of our colleagues."

Golden hair bobbed fervently.

Severus growled at him to mind his manners and swept out of the office, trying not to laugh. Hooch would eat that boy alive.

Severus was still puzzled. He'd quietly scanned the younger man's mind as he'd talked to him. It seemed that both he and Hermione were telling the same story. Peters had hit on her, several times, he had invaded her space slightly, and he'd been sent on his way with a sharp comment.

That was nothing she couldn't deal with herself…in fact Peters didn't admit it, but he was slightly afraid of Hermione now, which suited Severus down to the ground.

His original question was left unanswered. What was upsetting and distracting her?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH

She woke up at three and couldn't get back to sleep. Her sheets were damp and she smelled like sex. Her rooms were stuffy and entirely too claustrophobic. She could almost smell Severus on her skin.

She grabbed her cloak and tossed it over her nightgown as she shoved her feet into the warm slippers he'd given her for Christmas. Patrols were long over, but she could take a quick walk around the castle. It would cool her down at least.

She had wandered down to the dungeons and was considering that it wasn't the best idea to go traipsing about in a thin cloak and nightgown in January, when who should she see exiting his rooms but her very own Severus Snape.

She sighed to herself. _He is not yours._

"Hermione?"

She smiled wanly. "Severus. I was taking a walk."

He nodded. "Could I join you?"

She bobbed her head up and down nervously. "Yes of course, but I was just heading back to my rooms…can I tempt you to come up for a cup of tea instead?"

He offered her his arm and she took it wordlessly. Feeling the heat of his body right next to hers after that damn dream was doing terrible things to her willpower. It made her just want to throw him against the wall and…

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You didn't peek in my head?"

He snorted. "I wouldn't do that unless I thought it was a matter of life or death. I know you value your privacy and I value your friendship."

She blushed. That was the first time he'd ever called what they had friendship.

"I value you too. Please don't think that I don't…but as I told you before, I don't think that this is something you can help me with." She bit her lip.

"You know, I don't have to be a mind reader to know that you bite your lip when you are lying."

She groaned. "Fine, I don't think that it would be a good idea for you to help me with this."

"What on earth are you talking about? You obviously are having some sort of problem, and you won't talk about it. You're sleeping worse than you did even after the war." He looked down at her, obviously hurt. "You don't trust me enough to share whatever this is with me."

She clutched his arm. "It's not a matter of trust Severus…it's just…embarrassing." She said the last word in a squeak.

"Hermione…I have been a professor for nearly twenty years, and half of my students are in fact, female. I make all of those potions that Poppy doles out and believe me when I say I know what all of them are for…so if it's a physical issue…"

"Severus, I'm warning you…"

"Hermione, I only want to help."

"Severus, I swear, if you don't stop pushing, I will tell you the absolute truth…"

Her heart was racing as she turned to flee down the corridor to her own rooms. He caught her arm and pulled her to him.

Too close. Too close.

Oh he was asking for it.

She used the momentum and pulled him closer and pressed her mouth to his, sliding her tongue between his lips…she wasn't sure if he'd given her permission or if he'd just opened his mouth to protest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He felt her tongue slide into his mouth, and his body reacted instinctively. He pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth, her lips, and very quickly, her lovely neck. She was too short to kiss comfortably so he picked her up and she obligingly wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her into the castle wall.

He wrapped one arm around her to help hold her up and plunged the other into her messy hair, feeling the silky strands between his fingertips like he'd wanted to do for so long. All the while his lips never stopped moving. One part of his mind marveled at the fact that she was kissing him back, that her fingers were twined in his hair, her tongue twined with his, her legs wrapped around him.

Eventually he softened the kisses, pulling back so he could see her face, but he made no move to let her go.

He brushed her curls away from her face. She was even more beautiful now that on a normal day. Her pink lips were swollen from kissing him (him!), her hair was a tangled mess, and her petal soft skin pressed against his hands. He suddenly wished he was wearing less.

"You must be cold."

He kissed her jaw with his warm lips and pulled her away from the wall. He held her close as she slid down his body running his fingers over her exposed arms under her cloak.

She laughed a bit. "Not at the moment."

Even in the dim light of the hall her eyes sparkled with laughter and something else…desire? God he hoped that was what it was.

"I think I promised you a cup of tea."

She wound her fingers around his and tugged him toward her rooms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

She couldn't believe that Severus Snape had kissed her…no, he hadn't just kissed her, he'd kissed her silly, right there in the corridor of the school. She was still breathless. What was she going to do when they got to her rooms? Would she really offer him tea? Classes started in three hours…did she just really wonder if three hours would be enough time?

She took a deep breath and opened the door of her rooms. They were habitually neat, but hardly sterile…and if she remembered correctly the clothes from yesterday were still on the floor in her bedroom…

She looked into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

She stood on her tip toes and pulled his head down for a soft, sweet kiss.

His eyes were wide when she pulled back.

"Do you really want a cup of tea?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

He let her lead him to her rooms.

He'd been in them once or twice before those darn dreams started, but the smell hit him like a brick wall. Floral and powdery…her smell.

She turned to him as she shut the door and pulled his head down to a warm, inviting kiss.

"Do you really want a cup of tea?"

He thought about it for a moment. She needed him, he wanted her.

"I would prefer more of what I've been sampling if that is agreeable to you."

The woman in his arms practically purred as she kissed him again. He couldn't help the slight smirk that pulled at his lips.

She looked up at him, suddenly serious. "How much more would you like?"

He pulled her over to her couch and cast a charm on the fireplace to avoid anyone using the floo.

"I want more than we currently have time for, but I'll take what I can get."

"Mmmm…."

She didn't have the chance to speak again because his mouth was on hers and her small hands were undoing the neat rows of buttons on his coat, then his shirt.

His hands were hardly idle. The thin straps and bodice of her white nightgown top did very little to prevent his hands from exploring her smooth skin, tasting her neck and shoulders.

He slowed down as she pulled his crisp white shirt out of his pants.

"Do you really want this?" He pressed her body to his, knowing she could feel him pressing against her.

She nodded and kept kissing him.

He took her hands in his and caught her eye.

"I need to hear it Hermione."

The corner of her plump lips turned up as his voice caressed her name. Even to his own ears it was sensual.

"I need you Severus. Make love to me?"

He pulled out his wand and vanished their clothing in an instant.

He kissed his way to her breasts licking and caressing as he felt her hands exploring his body with feverish intensity.

Her legs were wrapped around him again, and he lifted himself away from her so he could explore her with his fingers. The heat coming off her was incredible. He groaned and dipped his head down for a swift taste as her body arched. She was already so wet…he enjoyed the taste for only a few moments and she moaned "Severus…I…need to feel you…inside me."

He almost came at her breathy words. Promising himself that he would make another opportunity to make her scream his name while his lips and tongue drove her into madness, he kissed his way up her body. He pulled one leg up slightly so that she was more open to him…he wasn't a small man and there had been the occasional problem with his size. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was so wet and ready….

"If this hurts, you must tell me."

She nodded, but the affection and trust in her eyes overshadowed her desire for the moment. "I've done this before Severus."

He chuckled as her hovered near her entrance. "I would hope that you would have mentioned it sooner of you hadn't…"

With that, he slipped inside her, catching her moan of satisfaction with his mouth, and groaning as he felt himself delve into her. She was so tight it was almost like being inside a vacuum. A part of him didn't want to move, just being inside her was…perfect. It was absolutely perfect.

But she was panting and her body had acclimated to his size as much as it would without friction. "Alright love?"

"No, I want to feel you moving…"

He laughed, free and clear as he began the age old dance , moving carefully in and out of her little body as she rose to meet his thrusts. He kissed her lips, her neck, palmed her breasts, (they were a handful for most men, but he had rather large hands, he still relished the firm feeling and warm weight as he caressed her). All the while her hands moved over his body, her mouth kissed him, her lips ghosted over his scars, her tongue flicked out against his chest, her teeth grazed his neck.

Her tempo increased rather quickly, and she came without warning. He wasn't expecting the already tight hold on his most sensitive appendage to contract in such a way, and he came so hard that he couldn't see for a few seconds afterward.

They were both panting, and sweaty as he kissed her face.

Chocolate eyes met his as he smiled down at her.

"That was so much better than tea Professor Granger."

"Hmmm…well, I'll make a note of your preference Professor Snape…I'll try to keep a fresh supply of your preferred refreshment on hand in case you come by."

He looked at her and rolled them both over so that she was laying limply on his chest.

"If you keep this on tap, I might never leave your rooms again."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Minerva McGonagall was watching her two favorite professors out of the corner of her eye. Severus made only a token protest when called upon to cut the cake at the staff party for his birthday. She was shocked that anyone could hold a fork well enough to eat it with the amount of firewhiskey in the punch.

Romalda Hooch was dancing with Professor Peters, who was three inches shorter than the Amazonian flying instructor. McGonagall tried not to smirk as the young idiot batted his eyelashes at the older woman. There was no doubt who would be wearing the pants in _that_ relationship.

Severus had smashed a piece of cake into tiny bits while pretending to eat it and was now edging closer to the secret passage in the wardrobe of the staff room. Professor Granger was quietly standing in the shadow of the large piece of furniture, nearly invisible.

Minerva made sure she was unobserved as she watched first the one then the other slip into the cupboard.

Later that night she laughed as she toasted with Albus' portrait.

"You would have given the Weasley twins a run for their money Albus!"

"Me? I merely suggested that a true love's desire draught would open out dear Hermione's eyes to what she really wanted. How was I to know that the girl would not only dream of Severus but share her chocolates with him as well!" He chuckled merrily. "It worked out far better than I could have hoped!"

"Yes, well it's quite a relief to see those two do something about their feelings for once instead of trying to work themselves into an early grave."

"Youth is wasted on the young my dear…now I have several plans I want to put into action. If I know Severus he'll take forever to propose and we can't have that. I have a wager with headmaster Black that their first child will be a Gryffindor."

Minerva sighed.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

June:

The Room of Requirement was tastefully decorated for an intimate wedding ceremony. Hogwarts was probably the only venue in the country that would have kept the reporters out of the wedding of the infamous ex-deatheater turned spy and the young war heroine. They were married with simple vows amid friends.

Later, as she stroked her husband's silky hair, the new Mrs. Snape looked somewhat pensive.

"It's a bit too late for second thoughts love."

"What?" She grinned and swatted at him playfully, except her swat turned to a caress long before her hand hit his flesh. He'd been through too much for her to touch him with anything but gentle hands.

"I was just wishing that we could have had family at the wedding."

There wasn't much he could say to that. The loss of her parents was still fresh. He would have liked for his mother to have been there as well.

Well, there was one thing he could say.

"Whenever you get ready for a family my dear, I'll be ready and willing to assist you with that endeavor." His kissed his wife passionately.

She pressed her soft lips to his neck, and he could feel how much this woman loved him. It was a healing balm to his soul. Life wasn't perfect, but it was better than he'd ever imagined it could be.

"What do you want first Sev? A boy or a girl?"

He laughed. "I'll take whatever I get and know that I'm the luckiest wizard alive."

She kissed him again.

"We are well suited then. Because I know I'm the luckiest witch."


End file.
